RADAL
by HoboLover
Summary: Years has passed since the downfall of both Nerissa and Phobos. The Guardians has lost touch with each others throughout the years, and all five guardians give birth to new ones that will have to go up against Phobos son! Summery sucks,story good! R
1. Preview

**_Diclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H, but I do own R.A.D.A.L, Drake, Khaos/Ryan, and the ideas for my story!_**

**_Preview_**

Name: Racheal Vandom  
Age: 14  
Parents: Will Vandom and Matt Olsen  
Powers: Lightning(quientessence) and can talk to inanimate objects  
Description: Racheal is a somewhat quiet girl that usually no one depends on. She has red hair like her mother and has the same eyes like her father. Growing up her mother would tell her about the adventures she had with her friends when she was her daughters age.

Name: Audrey Lair  
Age: 13 1/2  
Parents: Irma Lair and Martin  
Powers: Water, influence minds and color change  
Description: Audery has the personalities of her mother(whitty jokes/ humor) along with her fathers machine fixing skills. She has the same hair like her mother and the same eyes of her father. When she was young her mother would tell her stories everynight before bed about her adventures when she was Audery's age.

Name: Danielle Cook  
Age: 14  
Parents: Taranee Cook and Niegal  
Powers: Fire and ESP  
Description: Danielle is the serious type about her homework and school. She always reaches for A's and so people started naming her "Braineac" because of her grades. She has the same hair as her mother and eyes like her father. She thought of her mothers stories as not real.

Name: Alyssa Hale  
Age: 14  
Parents: Cornelia Hale and Caleb  
Powers: Earth, Telekinestic, and change size (Child-Adult)  
Description: Alyssa is a little snobby and rude. Having the personalities of her mother(everything) and her father(Stratigy making, fighting). She had many relationships but they ended up with her heart broken many times. Alyssa somewhat believed her mothers stories when she was growing up.

Name: Lola Lin  
Age: 14  
Parents: Hay Lin and Eric  
Powers: Air and invisibility  
Description: Lola has the exact personalities of her mother(always positive, creative) and her father( likes anything shiney). She works at the family resturant, in school she is the creative one that helps in plays, school event, and anything that allows her to create costumes, etc. She believed her mothers stories growing up, along with the fact that she has a twin brother named Drake Lin that looks exactly like her( except for the girl voice and what tells men from women!)

Name: Drake Lin  
Age: 14  
Parents: Hay Lin and Eric  
Powers: Unknown  
Description: Drake has the personalities of his father(musician and likes anything shiney), he's one of the popular people in school. He loves to hang around with his sister. He also works with his sister at the resturant usually as a waiter or at the register when needed. When he was growing up listening to his mothers stories of when she was young, Drake thought that it was creative thinking and not real!

Name: Khaos(Meridian) Ryan(Earth)  
Age: 15  
Parents: Phobos  
Powers: Everything of his fathers  
Description: Khaos was born from energy that his father has been creating sine the time of him ruling over Meridian. He has the same personality and the same powers as his father( Along with the powers of C.H.Y.K.N because of the fact that he was in possession of the Seal of Nerissa). When he was hatched he saw nothing of his fathers doings. Soon after he went into hiding, harnessing his powers so that one day he can free his father and help retake over Meridian and other worlds. To keep his identity a secret he lives on Earth under the name Ryan. He learned of the people who brought down his fathers and is now plotting to get his revenge upon them!


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

**_Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. But I do own R.A.D.A.L., Drake, Ryan/Khaos, their attitudes and such!_**

_**Meridian-Prison Cells**_

"Cedric, it is time!" Phobos said with a smirk.

"Time for what?" questioned one of the guards he was all blue, two or three hrn shaped rocks on the left side of his face just aboe his eye. His name was knoewn as Vathik.

"Time for revenge!" Phobos said as a big explosion could be heard.

"What the!?" the second guard questioned as he turned around to see what happened.

By the time that all three guards turned around to see what happened, the big gate door was flunged at them as it knocked them to the ground. A hooded figure walked into sight as he put his hand out infront of him sparks could be seen from his hand as lightning shot out hitting all of the cages. The blast from the lightning disabled the bars as the prisoners were now free.

"Good job...son" Phobos said with a grin as he floated down to the platform along with his followers.

"Thank you father." the hooded figure replied as he took the hood off revealing a boy no older than 15. He had a darkish-brown hair that went down to his eyes, his eyes were blue, his left ear had a multiple piercings.

"Ah, Khaos. It's so good to see your alive!" Cedric said with a smile that would just cause your stomach to churn and throw up.

"The same with you Cedric...or should I say Traitor!" Khaos said with a growl as his hands sparked with electricity.

"Not now son...he may be a traitor, but he's still somewhat useful to us!" Phobos said standing infront of his son with his hands on Khaos's shoulders.

"Alright...but can I keep him as a pet?" Khaos said with a smirk.

"Yes, yes. As lons as he can walk!" Phobos smirked as noises could be heard from outside the prison.

"We must go father...I fear that with you free, the pitiful Oracle will choose the next generation of guardians!" Khaos said creating a fold infront of him.

"You are right, let us go!" Phobos said stepping through the fold. Everyone else followed Phobos in and when everyone was in a smirk appeared on his face as he went into the fold as it disappeared.

_**Candrakar**_

"This is terrible!" said a bald man wearing a white robe also known as the Oracle, he had just seen what just took place in Meridian.

"Phobos is free...we must inform the guardians!" The women next to him said, she had blond hair that went down part her shoulders. Her name was Halinor, and she was the first set of guardians before the new ones that faces Phobos and Nerissa.

"No, they have fulfilled their duty. It is time for a new pair of guardians to face Phobos's son!" The Oracle said putting his hand towards the orb.

"But who shall we pick to be the new set of guardians?" Halinor questioned as five images started to appear on the orb.

"None other than their children." The oracle said with a smile as Racheal, Audery, Danielle, Alyssa, and Lola's images formed. The Oracle knew that after the final battle with Cedric who had eaten Phobos alived who had Nerissa's seal and all, they each went their separate ways and never kept in contact. But the Oracle knew that when their daughters become guardians, they will stay in contace and help fight the forces of evil!

**_HeatherField-School_**

The once sunny day had soon turned sour, when the rain started to fall. The students had not come prepared because they thought that it would be a nice and sunny day. A small red car stopped infront of the school, seeing as how the bus just left. The passenger door opened as an umbrella popped out of the car, soon afterwards a red headed girl stepped out of the car and right into a puddle. The girl gasped at the puddle and how freezing it was. The girl was wearing a yellow shirt that said 'I'm a Lover not a Fighter' in green, her pants had rips in them on her knees. This girls name was Racheal Vandom, and what she didn't know was that she was just chsen to be the new Keeper of the Heart!

"Mom, can we please go back to New Hampshore?" Racheal questioned and groaned.

"I'm sorry hunny, but you know your grandfather broke his back and asked us to come back to help out with the shop!" Racheal's mom said with a smile, her name was Will Vandom.

"Yeah, but why couldn't I stay with daddy?" Racheal groaned again.

"Don't worry,your father will be here in a week. He needs to pack his equipment and such, along with telling his bandmates as well!" Will said with a smile, she couldn't believe that her and Matt got married and 'gave birth' to Racheal.

Racheal sighed as she knew that she was defeated in the argue with her mother. Shutting the car door closed, she began to walk towards the Institution. Halk way to the door the rain stopped as the sun shoned down, closing the umbrella Racheal let one more sigh escape her lips as she walked into the school.

**_History Class_**

"Hello students, my name is Rick Monro and welcome to History." Rick said with a smile, he looked at the class seeing 15 students. There were more boys than girls for some odd reason, the teacher looked over the list. His eyes widen when he saw five last names that were Vandom, Lair, Cook, Hale, and Lin. _Those must be the brats children!_ The teacher thought with a scowl, what the students except Ryan, knew was that his true name was Cedric. Looking up from the list he saw the five children that was spread out in the class, he knew that if they didn't know each other existed then they would be easy picking!

_Don't even think about it, Cedric!_ A thought ran into his mind as Cedric looked towards a glamorised Khaos. He had a gray shirt on that reached his elbows and green baggy army pants. His shoes were back, his hair seemed to be away from his eyes.

_But if we attack them now, while they're vulnerable then-_ Cedric thought but soon stopped when he saw Khao's hand sparked alittle.

_I want them to meet and get their powers! When that happens then will my plan be set into motion!_ Khaos thought to Cedric who only nodded.

"I have an assignment for you now there will be three groups of five." Rick aka Cedric said grabbing the list, he knew that if the new guardians weren't in a group together then he would be servearly punished!

"Racheal, Audery, Danielle, Alyssa, and Lola in one group. Ryan, Drake, Mike, Keith, and Time, in one group and the other five in the last group." Rick said seeing the students getting up and getting with their group.

Audery had brown hair, her eyes were a light shade of blue. Her shirt was blue that went down halfway to her elbow she was wearing brown baggy pants. "Hi, i'm Audery Lair." she said with a smile.

Danielle had blue hair with brown highlights on the side, her eyes were brown. She was wearing a red shirt that went down to her elbows, her pants were baby blue. " My names Danielle Cook." She said putting her bag on the floor.

Alyssa had blond hair that could be resembles as a banana, her eyes were a light shade of green. Her shirt was green that went to her shoulders and a sweater jacket was on top of that. She was wearing black pants. "I'm Alyssa Hale." She said flipping hair behind her shoulder.

Last but not least Lola, who had long black hair that went down to her waist which was in two pony tails on both shoulders, her eyes were brown. She was wearing a white shirt that had a green oval on her chest, along with a light green skirt." Lola Lin reporting for duty!"

The girls stopped what they were doing and just looked at one another, their eyes were big from hearing everyone's name. Their group was in shock for the fact that they were meeting their mother's friends daughters!

"No way!" Audery said with a smile.

"I can't believe it." Danielle said looking at each other with disbelief.

"Does this mean, that we'll be the new guardians?" Alyssa questioned.

"Oh, oh. I hope we do!" Lola said with a grin.

"Maybe." Racheal said.

"Ah hem, excuse me girls. But we are here to work, not to gossip!"Rick said handing the girs the assignment. Walking back to his desk he sat down and kept his eyes focused on the 'New set of guardians' and the smirk that had appeared on Ryan's face.

_I have an assignment for you, Cedric!_ Thoughts started to enter Cedric's mind from Khaos about the guardians.

The bell soon rang as Khaos's plan started to move into motion! One by one during the ending of four classes Audery, Danielle, Alyssa, and Lola had gone missing. This really didn't get the teachers attentions because they thought that they came down with something because of the lunch, but on one ever suspected that Ryan and Rick were behind it!

The bell rang signaling that school has ended. Racheal walked through the hallway and straight to her locker. Opening it a letter fell down to the ground, picking it up her eyes widen with fear. Slamming her locker shut, Racheal ran through the school and then home without losing her breath.

When Racheal returned home, she dropped her bag at the door and started to call her mother.

"Mom, mom where are you??" Racheal yelled as she ran to the kitchen and nearly went crashing to the ground when her mother came around the corner.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Will questioned wiping her hands, getting the dust off.

"Read this!" Racheal said shoving the letter in her mothers face.

_**If you ever want to see your friends again then meet me by the cave outside of town! Oh, and don't forget the Heart!  
-Phobo's Son**_

Will's eyes widen in shock and in fear, she put the letter on the counter and slowly made her way to her and Matt's room. Inside she started going through one of the boxes that had the words 'Precious Memories' on the side and soon pulled out a chinese box.

"I was hoping that this day would never come!" Will said opening the box as a pink light escaped and a feeling of warmpth encased Racheal's body. The light soon stopped as it showed a small amulet.

"Don't tell me...that's the Heart?" Racheal questioned.

"Yes, yes it is." Will said taking it out of the box and placed it around Racheal's neck.

"Thanks...now I have to save the day!" Racheal said with a slight laugh.

"Just be safe! Phobos was tough, but you nor I, don't know how much tougher his son is!" Will said.

"I'll be safe!" Racheal said with a smile as she booked it our of the house and was now heading towards the cave outside of town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Racheal reached her destination in five minutes flat, she was some what glad that she had joined the track team where she use to live. She soon stopped halfway towards the cave when a bolt of lightning shot the ground near her feet, two hooded figures exited the cave as the one who shot the lightning bolt still had his hand sparking.

"Do you have what I requested?" The figure questioned as the hand went back down to it's side.

"You mean this?" Racheal questioned as she pulled the Heart from under her shirt and held it in one hand as it came off her neck.

"Excellent." The figure said snapping his fingers as Audery, Danielle, Alyssa, and Lola appeared by Racheal completely unharmed but scared at the same time.

"Your safe!" Racheal said with a smile on her face as she hugged them.

"Yeah, now I wanna get even!" Audery said slamming her fist in her hand.

"I agree!" Danielle said.

"Let's give him some pay back!" Alyssa said with a smirk.

"I say, we do to this guy, what our parents did to Phobos and Nerissa!" Lola said with her hands cluthed into fists.

"Right...Guardians Unite!" Racheal said as the Heart started to shine and rays of light and warmth escaped it. Four beams of light started to twirl around the girls and the next moment, they were incased in a cacoon type shell. They soon broke our of the sheel looking different.

"Water!" Audery said as the symbol appeared behind her along with a tidal wave.

"Fire!" Danielle said as the fire symbol appeared behind her along with a fire storm.

"Earth!" Alyssa said as the earth symbol appeared behind her.

"Air!" Lola said as the air symbol appeared behind her with two different small spirals of air went around her.

"Quientessence!" Racheal said taking her stance as a pink orb was behind her.

The light soon faded as the girls now stood in their guardian forms, each had a smirk on their faces. They were each thinking about payback.

"Say hello to the new guardians, and say bye-bye!" Racheal said as she put her hands infront of her and shot a bolt of lightning at the hoded figures. The girls soon gasped seeing one of the cloacked figure stopped the lightning with his fingers.

"Nice try, Guardian. Now let's see what happens when lightning strikes twice!" The hooded figure said sending a bolt of lightning at Racheal.

"AHHHH!!!!"Racheal screamed from the blast of lightning, sparks could be shown moving around her body.

"Racheal!" Lola said in shock as she got infront of Racheal, she put her arms out to her sides and started spinning around in a circle as she sent a tornado at the hooded figures sending them back.

"Nice shot!" Audery said with a smirk, her hand represented a gun as a ball of water. Pointing her hand at the figures she released a huge amount of water and drenched them.

"Now, this isn't going as I planned it...time to go!" The figure said opening a fold as they walked into it and disappeared.

"Is it me...or did we just win our first battle!?" Alyssa questioned.

"We won!" Danielle said with a smile.

"Yeah we won the battle...but we didn't win the war!" Racheal said now feeling better when the lightning after shock left her.

_**Wow, I got eight reviews for just one chapter! That's more reviews for any of my other stories! I know that I took a long time to make this chapter, but my mind has been kind of haywired and I made new stories and updated my other stories!**_


End file.
